Vehicle lights, such as those for cargo areas, are not generally uniformly well illuminated. For the example of a pickup truck cargo area, an exterior light intended for illuminating the cargo bed is oftentimes provided proximate a rear window of the cab of the pickup truck. The exterior light, however, does not sufficiently illuminate the cargo area generally, casts excessive shadows over the contents of the cargo area, and has limited range and fixed direction. A need exists for a vehicle cargo light that may be stowed proximal to a vehicle cargo area, and deployed in response to a control signal for illuminating the vehicle cargo area. A need also exists for the vehicle cargo light to be positionable by a user to assist in illuminating a desired region of the cargo area, or to the outside area of the vehicle, such as aiding in vehicle repair and/or damage assessment.